The present disclosure relates to the field of eyewear, and more particularly to illuminated eyewear and methods for illuminating eyewear.
Individuals wear eyewear to satisfy a wide range of needs. For example, prescription and/or reading glasses can be worn to correct impaired vision, and sunglasses are widely worn to protect the wearer's eyes from exposure to sunlight.
Eyewear can also make a fashion statement. People often choose their eyewear so as to portray a desired look. Some individuals have no need for vision correction, but still wear eyewear exclusively for the look. Sometimes eyewear is worn as a novelty device.
Illuminated eyewear can be used for medical as well as novelty purposes. Eyeglasses can have light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) implanted in or around the frame or lenses. However, such light sources typically need a power source, and mounting heavy batteries or electronics tends to make the eyewear heavy, uncomfortable and expensive. It can also detrimentally affect the look of the eyewear. Further, mounting of and distribution of light sources can be difficult, and some methods can only be used with specific eyewear styles.